superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Knight
Hero is not yet released and subject to change Lunar Knights are an ancient martial order, which blends master swordsmanship with the channeling of magical might. Lunar Knights have become legendary, romantic figures throughout the realms. Noble of purpose, devout followers throughout the realms. Noble of purpose, devout followers of the Goddess's teachings, and generous in spirit they are, in many ways, the living embodiment of lunar elf tradition. '' '''Stats' * Type: 'Elf Hero * '''Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Ruby * 'Abilities: '''N/A * '''Unique Actions: 'Enchanted Strike, Blade Magic, Storm of Blades * 'Potions: 'Imperfect Reflection * '''Movement Points: 7 * Action Points: 3 * Strength: 2R (Melee: 1) * Armor: 2B (Defense) * Willpower: 3B * Dexterity: 2R (Defense) * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Lunar Knight has above average offense of 2R STR and above average defense of 2R DEX. She can defense with her below average 2B ARM if necessary. Notably she has an average of 3B WILL, which is utilized in two of her offensive actions. As with most Elf heroes, she has above average 7 movement. '''Abilities: Enchanted Strike is a cheap 1 AP melee 1 attack that grants Feint and should generally always be used in place of the Knight's basic melee attack. In Arcade, Feint effectively increases the Knight's offense to 2R1W STR (3.33 avg/7 max) which is sufficient to Blast high defense monsters. Enchanted Strike's value drops if the Knight uses WILL to increase her offense for Blade Magic and Storm of Blades. Blade Magic increases the Knight's melee range to 2 and allows her to add her WILL to the roll. This will typically increase her offense to 3B2R STR/WILL (4.34 avg/12 max), which allows her to Blast even higher defense monsters. This is a much stronger than average 2AP Blaster attack since most Blaster attacks only increase offense and may also inflict a status effect. Blade Magic not only increases offense much higher than the average 1R, but also allows the Knight to benefit from two offensive stats, giving her more flexibility for equipment and buffs. Storm of Blades '''is a magic Wave 1 AOE attack that allows the Knight to add her current STR to the roll. This will typically increase her offense to 3B2R STR/WILL (4.34 avg/12 max). This is a much stronger than average 2 AP AOE attack since most AOE attacks do not increase offense whereas this one not only increases offense, but allows the Knight to benefit from two offensive stats, giving her more flexibility for equipment and buffs. '''Potion: Imperfect Reflection is a support potion that may be used by any hero to swap locations with another friendly model. This potion can provide a substantial amount of mobility and utility and if used with Pet Parade, can have increased options for positioning heroes to engage, retreat, or take key objectives. It makes it very difficult for the Consul to corner and focus a hero if it can swap with another hero in safety. As a support potion, it may be used multiple times during the Hero turn as long as there are sufficient potions in supply. Strategy: '''The Lunar Knight is a Blaster, AOE melee STR/WILL/DEX hybrid hero. With her current preview stats, she has above average offensive unique actions. She should use '''Enchanted Strike '''on weaker enemies and '''Storm of Blades '''against high defense targets and for AOE. '''Blade Magic '''will typically only be used over Storm of Blades for the melee range 2. '''Imperfect Reflection '''requires some setup, but can be used to reposition heroes as a conditional Teleport. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Lunar Knight improves her offense with STR and WILL, but generally prefers STR since it also benefits Enchanted Strike. As the Knight has no basic magic attack, the primary benefit of using WILL to increase her offense is flexibility in getting equipment, buffs, and using WILL potions. Likewise, some WILL Loot and Treasure may have unique actions or benefits such as inflicting status effects that would normally not be given to a typical STR hero. The Knight increases her defense with DEX. There is typically no situation she should focus on using ARM to increase her defense unless the heroes have very poor equipment RNG. The Lunar Knight may be a focus target for the Consul given how dangerous she is so it is ideal to not neglect her defense. Likewise, DEX gear can also give her access to unique actions or benefits a STR hero would not normally be given. Given how powerful her unique actions are, increasing her AP can give her a greater edge. She generally will not be a great recipient for buffs that grant additional basic attacks since her strengths rely on performing unique actions. '''Limitations: '''The Lunar Knight has no clear weakness. She generally enjoys above average to very high movement, offense, and defense. Her biggest issue is having loot contention with practically every hero. If she does not have a potion available to use Imperfect Reflection, she can still be focused and defeated, especially if the Knight does not focus on defense. '''Party: '''The Lunar Knight can fill the Blaster/AOE STR/WILL role in a party. She is reliant on her party to deal ranged attacks and Heal. She has loot contention with DEX heroes, but generally will not need a lot for defense as she is an offensive hero. '''Available Through Lunar Knight Expansion Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__